


Подари ему звёзды

by fandom_Shadowhunters_2017



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017/pseuds/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017
Summary: Очередной вариант ответа на вопрос «Что подарить сумеречному охотнику, у которого всё есть».





	Подари ему звёзды

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213718121.htm
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

— Итак, новый лук, пара кинжалов, а это что, рубашка? — Джейс невозмутимо распотрошил шуршащий пакет и поморщился. — Рубашка. Какая-то руна…

— Руна не какая-то! — возмутилась его бесцеремонностью Клэри. — Я сама её придумала! Алек, так вы с Магнусом сможете чувствовать друг друга, ну, как парабатай и, если что, связаться.

Пусть Клэри объясняла действие новой руны уже второй раз, Алек вновь благодарно кивнул. После битвы за Аликанте, когда несколько утомительно долгих, ужасных часов он не знал, где Магнус, этот подарок был самым ценным из всех.

— Я думала, руна Альянса — единственная подходящая для нижнемирцев, — восхитилась Изабель, и довольная Клэри, придвинувшись поближе, принялась рассказывать, как ей вообще пришла в голову подобная мысль.

— Эй, вы там! — настойчиво продолжил Джейс, обратно привлекая всеобщее внимание. — Я вообще-то не закончил.

— Джейс, а тебе не кажется, что это не очень-то вежливо — пересчитывать подарки на чужом дне рождения?

— Это традиционная проверка, что никто не получил больше подарков, чем Джейс, — Изабель хмыкнула. — Ты привыкнешь, Клэри.

— Спасибо, успокоила.

Шутливо пожав плечами, та легкомысленно ответила:

— Всегда пожалуйста, — и, задумчиво нахмурившись, обратилась к Алеку: — А где подарок Магнуса? Что-то мы его не видели.

— Он ещё ничего не подарил, — ответил Алек, и, стоило замолчать, как все уставились на него удивлённо и с недоверием. — Что?

— Хм, у тебя день рождения, — начала загибать пальцы Клэри, — вы с Магнусом встречаетесь очень долго, и у вас типа всё довольно серьёзно, а он ничего не подарил? Вечер на дворе!

— Мы говорили с утра по телефону, он поздравил меня. Вполне достаточно, по-моему. У меня всё есть, и Магнус знает это.

Звонок застал его в самую рань: Алек только принял душ, даже выйти из комнаты на завтрак не успел. Учитывая, что обычно Магнус не вставал раньше полудня, осознавать, что тот подскочил ни свет ни заря, было сладко и жарко.

Немного посетовав, что в такой день Алек вынужден быть в Институте, Магнус мурлыкнул:

— С днём рождения, дорогой.

Простые слова, тем не менее, настолько искренние, что Алек не променял бы их ни на что другое.

— Я люблю тебя, — ответил он и едва не застонал от вожделения, услышав многообещающее:

— Это ужасно — заставлять тебя работать в день рождения, но я думаю, вечер всё искупит.

— Знаете, это выше моего понимания, — вдруг фыркнула Изабель. — Вы, мальчики, вроде на той стадии, когда колечками пора обмениваться, а тебя устраивает то, что Магнус ничего не подарил.

— Будь я на твоём месте, давно прибила бы, — как бы невзначай протянула Клэри, и Джейс немедленно сделал вид, что его тут нет и он вообще ни при чём.

Не понимая, почему все так завозмущались, Алек аккуратно сложил подарки вместе и слегка задержался, погладив пальцами оружие. Обычно блок-луки сумеречные охотники не использовали, но этот делали на заказ: на отдельных деталях вырезали руны и, витиеватой вязью, его имя. Получить такой было вдвойне приятно.

— Мы встретимся вечером.

— Твоя непритязательность поражает, — закатила глаза сестра. — Всему-то тебя нужно учить.

Клэри почему-то прыснула: видимо, представила, чему именно его могли научить в такой ситуации, — и Алек нахмурился. Ему в принципе не нравилось, когда родные чересчур совали нос в его отношения с Магнусом, а сегодня особенно, потому что всё было нормально, в порядке вещей, это остальные подняли шум и гам. Не то чтобы Алека это вообще не волновало, просто этому наверняка имелась причина, и даже если она не была связана с подготовкой сегодняшнего вечера, Алека всё устраивало. Он никогда не видел особой нужды в подарках, ведь Магнус преподносил всего себя без остатка каждый день. Надо быть эгоистичной сволочью, чтобы просить больше.

— Ты погляди-ка, даже не волнуется, — нарочито серьёзным тоном протянула Изабель, и Алек одарил сестру красноречивым взглядом. Та ответила обворожительно коварной улыбкой, означавшей, что это лишь цветочки.

— А вдруг Магнус сейчас готовит ему нечто эдакое?.. — замечтавшаяся Клэри цокнула языком, и это уже стало последней каплей. Одно дело, когда друзья подшучивали незатейливо и мягко, однако совсем другое, когда они цеплялись, словно клещи, заставляя нервничать.

— Не хочу ничего слышать об этом.

— А я не против, — неожиданно отозвался Джейс.

— Да уж, тебе следовало бы кое-чему поучиться…

— Макс! — с облегчением воскликнул Алек, едва младший зашёл в комнату. — Прошу, скажи, что меня срочно вызывает мама или демон напал на Институт, потому что этот бред выносить я уже не в состоянии.

По-взрослому рассудительно покачав головой (явно подсмотрел этот жест у родителей), Макс поправил сползший с плеча лук и сказал:

— Там внизу твой бойфренд ждёт.

— Магнус? — оживился Алек, кидая быстрый взгляд на часы. Без четверти семь, обычно он возвращался домой к восьми, и Магнус ждал там. Сегодня же тот приехал к Институту, это было частью обещанного вечера? Алек неосознанно облизнул губы, ощущая тёплую волну предвкушения, распространявшуюся от живота по всему телу.

— Я хочу это видеть! — с улыбкой заявила Изабель, соскакивая с подоконника в тот самый момент, когда Алек вылетел в коридор.

Вслед ему донеслось:

— Я могу забрать твою пиццу?

— Мелкий, отстань, тебе и так отдельную заказывали.

— Джейс, ты ужасен.

— Да-да, конечно, забирай! — крикнул Алек на ходу.

В наступивших сумерках оранжевый свет уличных фонарей бликовал на до блеска начищенных колпаках и хромированных трубах мотоцикла, на который опирался Магнус. Кожаная куртка, надетая на голое тело, была распахнута, обнажая гладкую мускулистую грудь, и Алек, остановившись, проглотил первую мысль: Магнус шёл сюда так? Сколько людей его видело? Магнус лукаво улыбался, не оставляя никаких сомнений: он очень надеялся на вполне определённую реакцию, и Алек дал её. Медленно спустился по ступенькам, приблизился, отчаянно жалея, что не мог рассмотреть всё. Хитрый, Магнус нарочно встал так, чтобы ночные тени скрыли его плоский живот и убегающую вниз, под пояс кожаных штанов, дорожку тёмных волос. Воображение заработало вовсю, восполняя то, что Алек не мог сейчас увидеть.

— Магнус, что ты делаешь здесь в таком виде?

— Ну, у моего парня день рождения, — тот невозмутимо взъерошил волосы, из-за фонарей казавшиеся ярко-оранжевыми. Смотрел Магнус вроде бы с показной невинностью, однако в его глазах плясало настоящее пламя, или, может, в них отражалось желание, поглощавшее сейчас Алека. — Я не мог не прийти.

За ними кто-то восторженно присвистнул, и в одно мгновение Магнус, потеряв всё своё очарование, вздохнул. На его лице читалась крайняя степень разочарования, и Алек, пожалуй, даже не стал бы возражать, преврати Магнус кого-нибудь из его докучливых родственников в утку или что похлеще.

— Где берут таких шикарных бойфрендов? — раздался завистливый вздох Изабель. — Дайте два.

— Слышал бы тебя Саймон.

— Господа, — прочистив горло, Магнус постарался взглянуть на тех как можно любезнее, но, кажется, в мыслях заклеивал им скотчем рты и волшебным пинком отправлял на необитаемый остров, чтобы отстали, — вы немножко мешаете дарить Александру подарок.

— У тебя есть для меня подарок? — выдохнул Алек одними губами, и Магнус жарко посмотрел на него.

— Ещё пара таких взглядов, и вас надо будет арестовывать, — проворчал Джейс и, судя по сдавленному восклицанию, получил с двух сторон.

— Заткнись, Джейс! — почти одновременно вскрикнули Клэри с Изабель, и Алек довольно улыбнулся.

— Бисквитики, вы просто чудо. А теперь держите-ка борца за чистоту нравов, пока я краду вашего дорого братика.

Алек взволнованно облизнулся:

— Ты действительно меня крадёшь?

— Чисто теоретически, Мариз отпустит тебя не раньше чем через час, а поскольку ты, мой дорогой, слишком воспитан, чтобы даже в собственный праздник уйти из Института пораньше, я решил немного проявить инициативу, — Магнус сладко прищурился. — Можешь потом задержать меня… со всеми соответствующими последствиями.

От предвкушения и обещания почти закружилась голова; Алек потянулся было к Магнусу за поцелуем, когда услышал голос Изабель (Ангел, когда она уйдёт-то?):

— Та-ак, а с этим поосторожнее. Ещё немного, и рейтинг будет совсем недетский.

— Иногда я их почти ненавижу, — процедил Алек, садясь на мотоцикл, и Магнус удивлённо вскинул брови:

— Александр, не кажется ли тебе, что ты перепутал места? Предполагается, что раз я похищаю, то я и за рулём.

Вообще-то Алек ничего не имел против. Вампирские мотоциклы он, в отличие от Джейса, не угонял и опыта управления ими никакого не имел, но сама мысль, что он будет обнимать полуголого Магнуса, текла по его жилам жидким огнём. Они всерьёз рисковали не добраться до места назначения, куда бы Магнус ни собирался их отвезти. И судя по тому, как вспыхнули на краткий миг его глаза, Магнус тоже это понял, потому что, больше не протестуя, забрался на сиденье позади Алека и запустил руки ему под куртку, крепко обхватив за пояс. От одного этого прикосновения Алека пробило сладкой дрожью: сказывались несколько дней в Институте, когда из-за постоянных вылазок не было ни времени, ни возможности добраться домой. Немного воздержания, а какой эффект.

Мотоцикл взревел двигателем и рванул с места, едва Алек выкрутил ручку. Ветер свистнул в ушах, лужайка перед Институтом закончилась в мгновение ока, и он скорее инстинктивно, чем осознанно, дёрнул руль на себя. Вампирская техника не подвела, послушно стартанув в небо, и хватка Магнуса стала крепче, отчаяннее. Кажется, с такой же силой Алек вцепился в руль, пытаясь понять, как управлять этой штукой.

— Дорогой мой Александр, — Магнус заговорил, только когда они набрали приличную высоту и стали лететь более-менее ровно, — не пора ли свернуть собственно к месту назначения? — его ладонь поползла вверх, лаская пресс через рубашку, и из-за дразнящих прикосновений слишком сложно было сосредоточиться. Алек всего на мгновение потерял концентрацию, а мотоцикл уже опасно клюнул вниз передним колесом.

— Эээ, прости, — пробормотал Алек, ощущая, как Магнус прильнул к нему всем телом, — я тоже не люблю русские горки.

— Да, эту часть нашего побега я не очень хорошо продумал, — тот нервно усмехнулся.

— Так куда нам?

Услышав название, Алек сказал себе, что, едва они окажутся на твёрдой земле, надо выговорить Магнусу за расточительство. Порталы для свиданий вечерами в разных странах ему не стоили ничего, кроме магических сил, но вот номер в отеле «Четыре сезона»... Зачем, Алек бы и без него прекрасно обошёлся.

— Замечательно, — как только они приземлились, Магнус легко соскочил с мотоцикла. Алек же, сделав глубокий вдох, выключил зажигание и лишь затем слез с этого вампирского монстра. — Я всегда подозревал в тебе множество скрытых талантов, Александр, и полёты — явно один из них.

— Мы точно никому не помешаем? — Алек нервно огляделся. Вряд ли администрация отеля закроет глаза на то, что один из постояльцев невероятным образом затащил на крышу (небоскрёба, между прочим!) мотоцикл. Терраса явно была частью каких-то роскошных апартаментов: небольшие напольные фонарики освещали бассейн с лазурной водой, по его бокам стояли шезлонги, а впереди сверкали стеклянные стены.

— Александр, абсолютно никому, — улыбнувшись, Магнус приподнялся на цыпочки за поцелуем. — Потому что это наши апартаменты на ночь… или дольше, если захочешь.

Алек притянул его к себе, наконец-таки целуя: несколько минут у Института, пока он не мог тронуть Магнуса из-за того, что на них пялились, казались вечностью. Губы Магнуса были чуть-чуть прохладными от вечернего воздуха, но целовался он сладко, яростно, едва ли не трахая языком, так что все разумные мысли (вроде накинуть на него свою куртку, пока не замёрз) мигом вылетели у Алека из головы. Наверное, секунда — и он бы опрокинул Магнуса на ближайший шезлонг, придавил собой и взял, быстро и по-простому смазав слюной, — но Магнус, задыхающийся, раскрасневшийся, отстранился.

— Пожалуй, самое время сказать: «С днём рождения», — произнёс он это голосом человека, которого только что зацеловали до смерти и которого неплохо ещё и затрахать до такого же состояния. Алек едва удержал себя в руках.

— Это и есть твой подарок?

Он предвкушал очевидный ответ, но Магнус удивил его: двинувшись к дверям в номер, уклончиво ответил:

— О, только лишь часть. Не хочешь ко мне присоединиться?

Ощущая себя мотыльком, который по собственному желанию летел навстречу гибели, Алек следом за ним оказался в апартаментах и на какой-то момент едва не ослеп, когда Магнус включил лампы. От увиденного перехватило дыхание: яркий свет заливал двухэтажный люкс, казавшийся ослепительно белым, с, удивительно, стеклянным потолком, так что сверху немедленно отразились свои Алек с Магнусом. Сбросив туфли, Магнус с наслаждением ступил на нежно-бежевый ковёр, утонув в нём почти по щиколотку, и цапнул с вазы с фруктами, стоявшей на столике, несколько ягод винограда.

— Магнус, тебе не стоило. — Алек растерянно озирался вокруг. Когда же он задрал голову, она едва не закружилась. — Я не представляю, сколько это может стоить. Не нужно было.

— Сладкий мой, если я ещё раз услышу нечто подобное, я разозлюсь. Серьёзно. Я отдал бы последнюю рубашку, лишь бы тебя порадовать. Не скажу, что этот номер мне показался идеальным — я в курсе твоей тяги к минимализму, — но он единственный подходит для того, что я хотел показать.

Завороженный тем, как его ловкие, идеальные пальцы перекатывали виноградины, прежде, чем отправить их в рот, Алек не сразу расслышал, что именно Магнус сказал. Он уже настроился на романтический ужин, что тут можно было показывать?

— Пойдём, — тот кивнул на лестницу.

На втором этаже обнаружилась единственная комната (хотя комнатой в полном смысле назвать её было нельзя: с одной стороны стена отсутствовала вовсе) — спальня. Алек немедленно уставился на роскошную, даже не двух, а трёх или четырёхспальную кровать, небрежно застеленную белоснежной шкурой. Магнус, распластанный на ней, смотрелся бы потрясающе… да и сам Алек тоже, сегодня он был в таком состоянии, что согласился бы на любой расклад.

— Что ты?.. — начал было он, когда Магнус, стянув шкуру на пол, устроился на ней и приглашающе похлопал рядом.

— Александр, присоединяйся.

Сбитый с толку, он послушался, отметив, что Магнус призвал с нижнего этажа фруктовую вазу, а затем, скинув кожаную куртку, зябко повёл обнажёнными плечами. И улыбнулся, довольно и счастливо, когда придвинувшийся ближе Алек коснулся губами его шеи, пальцами поглаживая острое, ослепительно горячее плечо.

— Не расскажешь, что именно мы делаем?

Но Магнус только таинственно хмыкнул и, избавив его от верхней одежды, легонько толкнул Алека на пол, а сам навис сверху, покрывая невесомыми поцелуями нос и лоб. Алек потянул его на себя, прижал, не давая возможности высвободиться, ощущая всем телом, как Магнус, вроде бы сдержанный и намеревающийся следовать какому-то плану, наконец начал отзываться на его прикосновения. В нём чувствовалось желание, множившееся и множившееся, противостоять которому вот-вот станет совсем невозможно. На какую-то секунду Алек вновь задумался, чем же заслужил такой дар судьбы, но тут во всех апартаментах по щелчку Магнуса погас свет, а сам он, чмокнув Алека ещё раз, удобно устроился на меху.

Несколько мгновений ничего не происходило, Алек пытался сообразить сам, но видел только бликующее от городских огней стекло крыши номера и слышал городской же шум: машины, визг сирен, снова машины.

— Это… — неуверенно начал он, — и есть то, чего ты хотел? Ну, в смысле, отдых, спокойствие. Я понимаю: у нас действительно всё набегами, я по пальцам могу пересчитать вечера, когда нас никто не тревожил. — В этот момент, словно подслушав, в кармане отброшенной куртки раздражающе загудел мобильник, и Алек хмыкнул. — Ну вот, как всегда, — он зачарованно проследил взглядом, как Магнус одним движением руки отправил одежду вниз. — Мне в самом деле не нужно ничего эдакого. Я в принципе могу обойтись без подарка.

— И из-за этого я сейчас тоже буду очень зол, Александр. Как это — без подарка? Что же это за день рождения тогда такой?

Магнус говорил с таким искренним возмущением, что Алек ощутил себя пристыженным, напортачившим учеником. Однако он не видел тут ничего предосудительного. Долгие годы, до появления в Институте Джейса, праздники Алека так часто и проходили: ничем не примечательный день, разве что после интенсивных тренировок с новым оружием они с Изабель заказывали какую-нибудь жутко неправильную китайскую еду. Подарки, если и дарились, то исключительно практичные, только оружие и одежда, но несколько раз бывало и так, что Алек за год не успевал ни одежду сносить, ни оружие сломать, так что, вполне логично, не просил ничего. Зато сам дарить подарки он любил и именно Магнусу: видеть, как тот всякий раз, получая что-нибудь, изумлялся — было сладко. И странно, потому что Алек прежде не замечал, чтобы кто-то относился к таким безделицам с подобным воодушевлением и восторгом, как к величайшим сокровищам мира. И вдвойне удивительно это было от Магнуса, ведь он столько раз дарил подарки в своей жизни, неужели ему не приходилось получать? Или это всё потому, что преподносил их Алек?

— Ну, я привык. Это нормально.

— Это совсем не нормально. Если бы я знал раньше, Александр, я бы…

— Не нужно, — Алек благодарно улыбнулся, кончиками пальцев разглаживая собравшиеся морщинки у него между бровей. Магнус следил за ним, будто кот за своей будущей добычей. — Я рад тому, что ты устроил для меня сегодня. Сама возможность просто отдохнуть и ни о чём не думать… Не помню, когда в последний раз моя голова не была забита мыслями об Институте, и было ли вообще такое в моей жизни?..

Постепенно Магнус широко улыбнулся, доверчиво и открыто, придвинулся и наклонился, нежно целуя. Алек запустил руку ему в волосы, нежно массируя, прижимая ещё теснее. В желании Магнуса слегка придержать его ощущалась искренняя забота: в самом деле, они же всё бежали, каждый со своей жизнью — с Институтом, с охочими до магии клиентами, — некогда было просто побыть наедине друг с другом и ни о чём не думать.

На секунду на него даже накатила паника. Не думать об Институте и долге нефилима казалось кощунственно, но больше Алек просто не понимал, как такое возможно. Человек не может силой заставить себя не думать о чём-то.

— Подожди, это ещё не всё, — тот вдруг лукаво улыбнулся и перевернулся обратно на спину.

Алек снова спросил себя, что такого мог приготовить Магнус. Сама мысль, что это нечто необычное, волновала неимоверно, и, конечно же, мысли потекли в сторону секса, Алек начал возбуждаться, так что даже не сразу услышал вопрос.

— Что?

— Ты знаешь, что такое Час Земли, Александр?

Когда он отрицательно покачал головой, Магнус, кажется, довольно улыбнулся и заложил руки за голову, по-кошачьи гибко изогнувшись. Алек искоса проследил за ним и шумно сглотнул, взглядом обласкивая крошечные, сжавшиеся соски и мягко выступавшие рёбра поджарого, стройного тела.

— Час Земли — это когда большинство людей на нашей планете отключают всё электричество, чтобы экономить его. Так мы вроде бы спасаем леса, которые вырубают, чтобы это самое электричество и произвести.

— Часто примитивные это делают? — Алек нисколько не удивился услышанному от Магнуса. У примитивных и так предостаточно заморочек, но собственно, чем именно они занимались, Алеку было всё равно. 

— Ну, каждый год. Обычно флешмоб устраивают в конце марта, а тогда уже достаточно светло, — Магнус невозмутимо повёл плечами, — но я немножечко поколдовал, и примитивные пришли к выводу, что в этом году было бы неплохо защитить Землю ещё разок. И прямо сегодня.

Алек всё равно не осознавал, почему Магнус смотрел с затаённым ожиданием человека, чей грандиозный замысел должен вот-вот исполниться.

— Магнус, прости, я немного не понимаю.

— И не нужно, достаточно увидеть, — вскинув руку, Магнус посмотрел на часы и улыбнулся ещё шире. — Нам осталось подождать всего лишь… пять, четыре, три, два, один и…

В следующий момент Алеку показалось, что на глаза опустилась плотная чёрная повязка, а вместе с ней куда-то исчезли и звуки. В одночасье блики оранжевого, красноватого и синего света — городские фонари и рекламы — исчезли со стеклянного потолка номера. Сам потолок словно куда-то делся, и Алека ничто не отделяло от непроглядной черноты ночного неба. Оно нависло вдруг как-то даже опасно, и Алек не глядя нашарил ладонь Магнуса и сжал её.

Когда вернулись звуки города — далёкий вой сирен и ставший заметно меньше автомобильный гул, — Алек даже не заметил.

— Не торопись, — чудным, грудным и тёплым голосом попросил Магнус, поглаживая его руку большим пальцем. — Не торопись, Александр, просто присмотрись немного и увидишь.

Алек честно пытался, даже прищурился, стараясь разглядеть ту заветную цель, о которой говорил Магнус, но видел лишь тьму, небо, монотонно чёрное, абсолютно непроглядное. Ночь была безлунной, Алек такие не любил: под новолуние всегда случалось что-то особо напряженное, да и к тому же руна ночного зрения особо не помогала, когда луны не было.

А потом он это увидел. Крохотную, слабо мерцавшую точечку, которую в другое время даже не заметил бы. Сначала она была одна, потом, моргнув, Алек обнаружил уже не две и не три звезды — куда больше. Они все проявились из ниоткуда, словно Магнус опрокинул на небо баночку со своими блёстками, и Алек… Алек внезапно почувствовал, как закружилась голова. Он закрыл глаза, однако звёздная россыпь никуда не делась.

— Стыдно признавать, но я в самом деле не смог придумать для тебя лучшего подарка, — сокрушённо проговорил Магнус. — Поэтому и подумал, что мы просто остановимся, забудем обо всём и посмотрим на звёзды. Я всегда так делал, когда хотелось спокойствия и тишины.

Его слова как будто скользили у Алека по краю сознания. Распахнув глаза, он оказался один на один со звёздами, среди звёзд — так много их было вокруг, повсюду, они как будто даже на сетчатке глаза отпечатались. Алек казался себе таким маленьким, почти крошечным… Нет, это масштабно, такого подарка Алеку никто никогда не делал и вряд ли сделает.

— Я никогда… — воздуха не хватило, Алек запнулся, начал заикаться и выдохнул с большим облегчением, когда Магнус крепче сжал его ладонь в своей, горячей, приятно сильной. — Я никогда не видел их так много. Вообще не думал, что их столько.

— Это нормально, — мягко прошелестела усмешка Магнуса. — Городские огни скрывают слабые звёзды. Это очень грустно, знаешь ли, понимать, что звёзд всё меньше и меньше.

Как их могло становиться меньше? Алек вроде бы понимал, что Магнус имел в виду, однако в это не верилось. Целый ворох звёзд — где-то реже, где-то гуще — нависали над ним, нагромождаясь одна на другую, превращаясь даже в единую вуаль, шлейф, сопровождавший собой Млечный путь.

Кажется, Алек в жизни не видел ничего величественнее и прекраснее.

Магнус вытянул руку, словно пытаясь собрать в горсть как можно больше звёзд, и Алек вздохнул. Как давно Магнус вот так наблюдал за звёздным небом, если помнил, как разрастающиеся города своими огнями пожирали его естественную красоту? С кем он смотрел? Ревновать было глупо, Алек понимал, он с самого начала дал зарок не ревновать Магнуса к прошлому, но сейчас, когда они лежали рядом, едва касались друг друга и почти не говорили, момент был гораздо интимнее, чем даже секс. Сейчас существовали только они двое и небо; вряд ли когда-нибудь и с кем-то Алек ещё испытает нечто подобное: восхищение на грани безумного восторга, до дрожи и слабости в руках, застревающих в горле слов и такой трепетно-нежной благодарности, какой Алек даже сам от себя не ожидал.

— Это и в самом деле очень красиво, Магнус. Правда. Я не думал, что это может быть так…

— Волшебно? — подсказал тот, и Алек, забыв о том, что Магнус его не видит, кивнул. — Да, это волшебнее самого колдовства, Александр. — Он помолчал. — Я счастлив, что мы с тобой делим этот момент на двоих.

На кончиках его пальцев, тянувшихся к небу, как будто сконцентрировались звёзды, и Алек вновь кивнул, притянул руку Магнуса к себе, нежно коснулся губами. Даже если в жизни Магнуса были такие ночи, когда небом он любовался не один, Алека это не волновало. Главное, что сегодня, сейчас, они вместе, и Магнус ему преподнёс этот подарок, его подпустил к себе так близко.

— Я тоже.

Повернувшись, Магнус улыбнулся, вытянул шею, чтобы поцеловать его, и Алек с готовностью подставил лицо под ласковые тёплые губы. Отчего-то Магнус казался ещё соблазнительнее и слаще; Алек притиснул его к себе крепко-крепко, ощущая, как гладкая спина под рукой залоснилась от пота. Самого Алека тоже бросило в жар. Он попробовал только ухватить свою футболку за низ (сделать это было весьма проблематично, обнимая Магнуса), а тот, неожиданно застонав, разорвал поцелуй, поднялся и в следующее мгновение оседлал бёдра Алека.

— Прекрасное продолжение вечера, — прошептал Алек, когда Магнус, усыпав его шею и грудь цепочкой мелких поцелуев, снял с него футболку и зашвырнул куда-то назад.

Магнус грациозно выпрямился на нём, и всё, что Алек смог, это благоговейно замолчать, от нетерпения и желания стискивая пушистый мех шкуры, на которой лежал.

Кажется, он сказал «прекрасное», а надо было — «идеальное».

Плавно, медленно Магнус повёл плечами, красуясь, на мгновение сверкнул золотыми глазами и вполне невинно двинулся чуть вперёд, усаживаясь поудобнее. Алек же едва не взвыл в голос от прикосновения, трения: прикусив припухшую от поцелуев губу, Магнус сладко потёрся об его пах вставшим членом. Это было ужасно горячо. Секунды отделяли Алека от того, чтобы, держа Магнуса за пояс, перекатиться и, оказавшись сверху, привычно прижать его собой, но тот с коварной улыбкой проявил инициативу первым: наклонился и прижал руки Алека к полу.

— По-моему, у кого-то сегодня день рождения, — протянул он многозначительно, почти на грани урчания-стона, и Алека пробрало дрожью от того, сколько обещали тон, слова и шальной взгляд. — Тебе пора расслабиться, Александр, и начать получать удовольствие. И да, — Магнус прижал палец к губам, не осознавая даже, как сексуально это выглядело, — пообещай мне не закрывать глаза, хорошо?

— Ты меня разбалуешь, — Алек поддел шлёвки на его штанах, притягивая ближе, и Магнус усмехнулся:

— Я постараюсь.

Наклоняясь за новым поцелуем, он потёрся снова: тесно, по всей длине, так что у Алека перед глазами вспыхнул какой-то безумный фейерверк, как будто мало было искр звёздного света, которые окружали Магнуса. Сияние то мягко окутывало его, то резко очерчивало идеальную мускулатуру при движении; Магнус же продолжал бесстыдно тереться, целуя мокро, долго, активно лаская языком. Он перехватил запястья Алека над головой, другой же рукой дразняще скользил по его боку, кончиками пальцев выписывая замысловатые фигуры, и каждая из них словно сама по себе была сплошной эрогенной зоной и жглась, будто свеженанесённая руна. Алек только и мог, что извиваться под ним, ахая и дёргая бёдрами, вжимаясь в Магнуса ещё сильнее.

— Беру свои слова назад, — хрипло выдавил он, жмурясь, когда Магнус с пошлым влажным звуком оторвался от его шеи, оставив собственническую метку засоса. Истерзанные губы пылали, лёгкие прикосновения к груди пылали не меньше, и Алек пропустил тот момент, когда даримое удовольствие превратилось в сладкую пытку, которую не хотелось заканчивать. — Ты меня не разбалуешь, а с ума сведёшь.

— Неужели ты против, хороший мой? — ласкаясь, протянул Магнус, одним мучительно-длинным движением подаваясь вперёд, и Алек застонал, сам не понимая, согласно или протестующе. — Вижу, что нет.

Отпустив его руки — Алек настолько пропустил этот момент, продолжая удерживать их над головой, — Магнус грациозно сполз ниже, лёгкими поцелуями обжигая грудь и живот. Под недовольный вздох Алека, лишившегося невыносимых и одновременно желанных прикосновений, он остановился как раз над поясом штанов, и Алек, закусив губу, настойчиво выгнулся, жаждая вернуть себе внимание и ласку. Мягкий смешок Магнуса как будто пощекотал нервы, а в следующий миг он, всё же сжалившись, в два счёта расправился со штанами: Алек с готовностью вскинул бёдра, помогая стянуть их вместе с бельём.

— Как всегда, ты очень нетерпелив, — довольно проворковал Магнус в перерывах между короткими, почти мимолётными поцелуями, которыми прошёлся по его бедру. Он намеренно не касался ноющего от невнимания члена, а у Алека шумело в ушах так, что он почти не слышал слов, и от удовольствия вперемешку с предвкушением всё тело плавилось, податливое, согласное на всё, что угодно. — И знаешь, сегодня я как никогда рад этому. Я много чем планировал заняться с тобой этой ночью.

— Весь… о-ох! Весь внимание, — только и смог произнести Алек, прежде чем Магнус накрыл губами его член.

Громкий грудной стон вырвался из горла, счастливый и совершенно безумный: Магнус взял в рот сразу глубоко, с силой втягивая щёки, ритмично двигаясь, причмокивая, — и это было невероятно, умопомрачительно хорошо, Алек метался, вцепился пальцами в мех и безотчётно комкал его, громко и безудержно вскрикивал, как в первый раз. Сладко, одурительно классно, как если бы всё тело качалось на волнах невидимого удовольствия, а чистое пламя облизывало его член, запуская вдоль позвоночника, по нервам покалывающее наслаждение. Забывшись, Алек запустил пальцы Магнусу в волосы, грубо понуждая взять ещё глубже, и безмолвное повиновение того наполнило Алека каким-то особенным, тёмным удовольствием. Откинув назад голову, он застонал совершенно бесстыдно, выгибаясь, толкаясь вверх, подчиняясь тому первобытному ритму, что пробуждал Магнус.

Обжигающее удовольствие множилось, накатывало, как штормовой прибой, и Алек не замечал, что полустонал-полувсхлипывал почти беспрестанно и двигал бёдрами, тогда как Магнус сдавленно мычал, не выпуская его члена изо рта. Он отстранился в тот самый миг, когда Алеку оставалась лишь самая малость: медленно, совершенно развратно провёл языком, и Алек захлебнулся стоном. Его всего пробрало крупной дрожью.

— Люблю тебя. Какой же ты отзывчивый, сладкий, — сдавленно забормотал Магнус, и Алек, задыхаясь, попытался притянуть его к себе ближе, но пальцы скользили по влажной от пота коже. — Красивый, хороший… и весь мой.

Алек неожиданно нашёл силы засмеяться.

— Я думал это у меня тут день рождения.

Преисполненные чистой похоти глаза Магнуса чуть прищурились; он с большой охотой поддался на провокацию, как Алек и наделся: слегка отстранился, магией избавляясь от последней одежды. Стерпеть это оказалось невозможно, и Алек сел и почти грубо дёрнул нагого уже Магнуса на себя, застонал, потому что Магнус опрокинул его обратно, весь голый, мокрый, такой возбуждённый. И без того восхитительно сексуальный, он сделался абсолютно развратным, и Алек сжал его, наверное, до боли от мысли, что Магнус всё это время был без белья, и в Институт пришёл так… Он с ума сошёл. Он это нарочно. Их члены скользили вдоль друг друга по всей длине; он просунул руку между их телами, чуть надавил… Взвыв, Алек обессиленно растёкся на меху, всё тело подрагивало от накатившей волны оргазма, содрогаясь от каждого движения Магнуса, ещё ласкавшего его член.

— Просто… я думал… — расслабленно, нежась в поцелуях и объятиях, прошептал он, — ты — мой подарок.

— О, Александр, — смех Магнуса завибрировал у его груди, — значит, тебе самое время его развернуть.

Он снова сел, только уже не на бёдра Алека, а чуть выше; налитой, блестящий от естественной смазки член крепко стоял, чуть подрагивая, едва касаясь головкой плоского живота, и рот Алека почти мгновенно наполнился слюной, а его собственный член вновь начал подниматься. Довольно зажмурившись, Магнус ласково покружил пальцами по его груди.

— Юность такая жадная.

— Магнус, не томи, пожалуйста! — вырвалось у Алека, и он громко выдохнул, потому что Магнус всё теми же дразнящими прикосновениями собрал сперму с его живота и завёл руку за спину с более чем очевидными намерениями.

О, Ангел. Алек знал, что некоторые пары так делают, читал, смотрел в Интернете, но не думал даже, что однажды Магнус заставит его кончить, чтобы использовать семя как смазку. Магнус постанывал рвано, громко, почти не смыкая припухшие тёмные губы, прикрывая настоящие уже глаза, с которых спали чары. Алек не мог видеть всё, но тот и так уже выглядел совершенно обезумевшим, ритмично трахая себя пальцами и крупно дрожа; этого достаточно было с лихвой, чтобы возбудиться почти мгновенно. Он потянул Магнуса на себя, из последних сил борясь с желанием поменяться местами и перехватить контроль, самому диктовать движения, но тот со сдавленным смехом отстранился.

— Погоди, мой дорогой.

Его глаза пылали нетерпеливым желанием; тяжело дыша, Магнус призвал из кармана брюк тюбик смазки и, выдавив немного геля, парой коротких движений скользнул вдоль его члена и, прикусив губу, направил в себя, начал медленно опускаться.

Алек с силой вцепился в его бёдра, насаживая; широко распахнув глаза, Магнус охнул и сдался, скользнул вниз, впуская его в себя почти полностью, и они оба застонали в унисон. Весь дрожащий, Магнус тихонько заскулил, Алек же жадно и шумно дышал от долгожданной и потрясающей тесноты, от того, как сильно его стиснули и как ужасно хотелось двигаться — быстро, безжалостно, до потери пульса и сознания.

— Алек… — на большее Магнуса не хватило, — я не шутил. Ты правда можешь … Ооо!... — выдохнул он не своим голосом, уронив голову на грудь, и Алек, сцепив зубы, подстёгнутый таким разрешением, снова подбросил бёдра вверх. — О, Александр! Александр!..

Он вскрикнул, когда Алек, обхватив его руками за пояс, сел, чуть подвинулся к кровати, оперевшись на неё спиной, и подбросил бёдра вверх. Больше не осталось ни одной разумной мысли, Алек лишь бездумно вколачивался, двигаясь яростно, в неподдающемся контролю бешеном темпе, забывая дышать, целовать и как-то касаться. Магнуса же хватило только на то, чтобы обхватить его шею, безостановочно стонать и выть, когда Алек безжалостно врезался в него, когда оргазм накатил одуряющей белой волной, лишившей разума и всех чувств. Его вскрик заглушил глубокий стон удовлетворения Алека, и они, не расцепляя судорожных в момент оргазма объятий, повалились на мех. Магнуса всё ещё трясло.

— Ангел… Ангел, ты как? — запинаясь, в промежутках между глотками воздуха, неслушающимися губами прошептал Алек, и Магнус, слабо застонав, пошевелился и беспомощно чмокнул Алека, куда дотянулся, в ключицу. — Я ведь не сделал тебе слишком больно, Магнус?

— Ммм… самый лучший день рождения, — тот застонал почти счастливо, нежно поцеловав уже его плечо, томно глядя из-под полуопущенных ресниц золотой полоской глаз.

— Ага, только у кого? — расслабившись, Алек попробовал рассмеяться, но ему, честно, было не до смеха. Он всё ещё был внутри Магнуса и, несмотря на липкое семя, влажневшее между их животами, двигаться совершенно не хотелось. Двигаться, говорить…

— Разумеется, у тебя, мой потрясающе сексуальный нефилим. Надеюсь, тебе понравилась первая часть подарка?

Первая часть. Алек почувствовал, как от этих слов по всему телу словно электрический ток пустили. Губы сами собой расползлись в широкой, полной голодного предвкушения улыбке. Он уже хотел ещё. Ещё раз, часть, раунд, столько, сколько они оба смогут выдержать. Поразительно даже, насколько жажда Магнуса переборола романтический момент этой ночи.

Определённо, это — самый лучший подарок в жизни. Даже не секс, просто то, что они так невозможно близко.

— Люблю тебя, — шепнул он Магнусу перед поцелуем и застонал, ощущая развратные движения языка Магнуса у себя во рту. Тот провоцировал, не скрываясь, и Алеку это просто сносило крышу — само знание, что он заводит Магнуса настолько, что тот едва ли не сходит с ума от желания.

Выдохнув в ответ: «А уж как я тебя» — Магнус отстранился и поднялся, и Алек протестующе застонал, когда выскользнул из него. Зато так отчётливо стало видно, как Магнус пытался отдышаться: его смуглый, плоский живот без пупка, но в белёсых потёках спермы, слегка подрагивал при каждом вдохе и выдохе.

— Как думаешь, долго ли ты сможешь продержаться без руны выносливости? — вкрадчиво, сладко щурясь, поинтересовался он, и Алека внезапно затрясло от того, как игриво Магнус поглаживал пальцем нижнюю губу: так нежно, что захотелось повторить это своим языком и прямо сейчас.

— А ты? — Алек постарался, чтобы голос не звучал слишком уж хрипло, но тело подвело.

— Дорогой, ты ещё не знаешь всех моих возможностей, — мягко рассмеявшись, Магнус приманил со столика вино и бокалы и забрался на кровать.

Приподнявшись на локте, глядя снизу вверх, Алек следил за ним широко распахнутыми глазами. На фоне ярко сиявшего звёздного неба в кусочке прозрачного потолка Магнус казался фантастическим существом, окутавшим себя сияющей дымкой. Совершенно волшебным. Ангел, Алек любил его до безумия.

— Предлагаю проверить прямо сейчас, а, именинник?

— Это… — не найдя слов, Алек кивнул на всё ещё звёздный, без намёка на городское зарево, небосвод, — ещё долго будет?

Чуть склонив голову, Магнус внимательно посмотрел на него.

— Увы, сладкий, но нет. Великолепный Магнус Бейн властен не над всем.

— Жаль, — заключил Алек, тоже поднявшись, и, присев рядом с настороженно замолчавшим Магнусом, прижал его к себе.

— Александр, я хочу, чтобы ты знал, — внезапно начал тот, — я ни с кем ещё не делил этот момент до тебя. Никому не дарил и не показывал то, что увидел сегодня ты. 

Ангел. Как будто Алеку нужны были какие-то дополнительные причины любить его безмерно.

— Знаю. Я знаю, — прошептал он, внутренне замирая от всей правильности момента. Алек всегда так хотел быть для Магнуса особенным, и вот он, этот самый лучший подарок.

Самый-самый лучший на свете.


End file.
